Duel in Bast Castle
*Battle of the Tower of Reincarnation |conc=Battle Over Bast Castle |next=Battle of Bast Castle |name=Duel in Bast Castle |image= |conflict=Third NoHead War |date=4 May, 2033 |place=Bast Castle |result= *Elite NoHeads victory **Temporary death of Sebiscuits Cardarphen *Temporary death of Nagatha |side1=The S.M.S.B. |side2=Elite NoHeads |side3= |side4= |forces1=Sebiscuits Cardarphen |forces2=*Hell Burnbottom *Nagatha |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=Sebiscuits Cardarphen (temporarily) |casual2=Nagatha (temporarily) |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=}} Prelude In 2033, Sebiscuits Cardarphen was playing dodgeball with the S.M.S.B. when a vision goaded him to fight Hell Burnbottom, as only his powers would stand up to their greatest enemy. With a sword in hand, Sebiscuits ventured to the NoHeads’ most recent hideout, Bast Castle, via skyfighter. Upon reaching the doorway, Sebiscuits used his telekinesis to pry open the door before stepping inside. Two Rocket soldiers greeted him, their guns cocked. Without a word, Sebiscuits calmly extended his hand, telekinetically smashing the Rockets into the ceiling before smashing them into separate walls. As he crossed through the foyer and into a hallway, Sebiscuits remained alert. He approached an elevator, but at that moment he was attacked by V.2 Bratpros. Sebiscuits deflected the blasts and then crushed them telekinetically. He headed into the elevator and, after dispatching a Rocket soldier inside, he rode it up to the conference room. He tiptoed inside, seemingly unnoticed, where he saw Hell Burnbottom talking to his new henchmen. After listening in for a moment, he rushed through the opposite door, up a ramp, and proceeded to hide in a compartment at the top. The duel However, Burnbottom had heard his footsteps and pursued. Hearing him coming, Sebiscuits emerged from his hiding spot and ignited his sword. He twirled it as he advanced, however, Burnbottom fired a beam that disarmed him and knocked him backward. Panting, Sebiscuits composed himself and got to his feet. He then fired a beam at Burnbottom, which he blocked. The Dark Lord then fired death beams at Sebiscuits, which Sebiscuits blocked with a sustained telekinetic field. After firing a barrage of death beams, Burnbottom Deteleported behind Sebiscuits, and Sebiscuits barely blocked a torrent of lightning with his own electricity; the two beams met and clashed. Sebiscuits stepped back toward the ramp’s bottom, Burnbottom advanced on Sebiscuits, with his snake Nagatha ready to attack. Sebiscuits threw the tendrils above into the ceiling causing a large explosion and the ceiling to collapse in front of Burnbottom. Sebiscuits turned to see Nagatha and telekinetically reclaimed his sword, which he used to cut her down. Hell Burnbottom was enraged, and he released a shock-wave of dark energy. Sebiscuits narrowly evaded it by jumping off the staircase. Burnbottom destroyed Sebiscuits' sword with a Slash Effect and attempted to fire one at Sebiscuits. Sebiscuits began to run as Burnbottom turned to black smoke and flew after him. Sebiscuits ran through the Catwalks by the Tri-battlements and turns around, expecting Hell Burnbottom, but unexpectedly he turned around to see Burnbottom Teleport and fire lightning at Sebiscuits. Though he deflected it, it instead hit the bridge and Sebiscuits fell. As he attempted to run, a series of built-in Dark vines lifted up and strangled Sebiscuits. After they wrapped around Sebiscuits, Burnbottom blasted his struggling form with lightning to make sure he’d won. Aftermath Between worlds Sebiscuits found himself laying face-down in silence, completely alone. He soon realized that he must exist, because he had a sense of touch, leading him to find out that he was lying on a surface. Soon after this conclusion, he discovered he was wearing a T-shirt instead of his life suit. He wondered whether he would be able to see as well as touch, and discovered that he could. He was in a bright mist, but rather than his surroundings being hidden by a cloudy vapor, it was the cloudy vapor that had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which he lay seemed white and flat, neither warm nor cold. As he sat up, he realized he had no scars anymore. At that moment, Sebiscuits noticed a table, but did not go to it for a time, though it was the only thing in the room. Looking more closely at his surroundings, Sebiscuits saw a great domed glass roof glittering high above him, and he thought perhaps he was in a palace. Turning slowly on the spot, his surroundings invented themselves before his eyes; a wide-open space, and an enormous hall. Sebiscuits was surprised when, under a table, he found a strange being. It had the form of a misty ghost, as opposed to his corporeal form, curled on the ground, shuddering under the table. Sebiscuits was confused, unsure if he wanted to approach it. At that moment, a voice told Sebiscuits that was her soul, and he turned to see an equally corporeal form of Rotta Hecks striding towards him in sweeping robes of pink. Rotta led Sebiscuits away from where the unmoving ghost lay. Sebiscuits wished the pair had somewhere to sit, and a plastic bench immediately appeared. The two sat down, and Sebiscuits looked at Rotta and saw everything he remembered about her. But, knowing Rotta was dead, Sebiscuits asked if he was dead as well. Rotta confirmed he was. Sebiscuits then asked Rotta where they were. Rotta asked Sebiscuits the same question, to which Sebiscuits guessed that they were in heaven. Rotta chuckled at this suggestion, but told him he was right—they were at the Gates of Heaven, but not directly in the spirit world. Sebiscuits then brought up the subject of the metal tube, which wiped the smile from Rotta’s face. Rotta asked Sebiscuits to forgive her for joining the NoHeads, and expressed her fear that if Burnbottom really did have the metal tube, the S.M.S.B. members wouldn’t stand a chance. Rotta said that Sebiscuits was always better than her, and with tears in her eyes she says that the dark side is a glutton’s safehaven and a lure for fools, and that Rotta was one such fool. Rotta told Sebiscuits that as such, she was not better, ultimately, than Mr. Stupid NoHead, to which Sebiscuits protested, saying that Rotta joined the NoHeads with no other options, that she had not done anything wrong that Sebiscuits himself had not done, and that he had joined them for glory and revenge. Sebiscuits and Rotta sat without talking for the longest time yet. The realization of what would happen next gradually settled on Sebiscuits, and he told Rotta that he had to go back. Rotta responded that she herself could not grant this to Sebiscuits, but Wikipedia: God could. She also said that if Sebiscuits chose to return there was a strong chance that Hell Burnbottom would be finished for good. She said she could not promise this, but Sebiscuits had little to fear from returning to Earth. Sebiscuits glanced at Rotta’s ghost again, then turned back to Rotta’s corporeal form. She told Sebiscuits that by returning, Sebiscuits could ensure that fewer souls were injured and fewer families torn apart, as Sebiscuits had a strong possibility of being able to defeat Burnbottom once and for all and save many people afterwards. Rotta said that if that seemed like a worthy goal, they would part for the time being. Sebiscuits nodded and sighed, knowing that leaving this place would not be as difficult as facing Hell Burnbottom unarmed, but it was warm and light and peaceful and he knew that he would be going back to pain and the fear of more loss. Before he could make up his mind, however, Cardarphen felt himself disappearing into the mortal plane. Rotta smiled, and as the bright mist was descending again, obscuring her figure, he promised they would see each other again. Proceeding to battle After the battle, the Lunch Money Bandit entered the room, and softly addressed Hell Burnbottom, asking if he was hurt. As he had seen, the shock wave from Burnbottom’s lightning had thrown the latter to the ground. Cygnus addressed Burnbottom again, but he cut him off and repelled him away. Whammo Fireball arrived just then, but then backed away from the same spot. Burnbottom then got to his feet with Evans hurrying away from him. Whammo attempted to help him as well, but Burnbottom declined his offer of assistance coldly, and asked if Sebiscuits was dead. He then ordered the Lunch Money Bandit to examine Sebiscuits and then tell him whether the boy was dead. Hell Burnbottom was wary of approaching Sebiscuits; Burnbottom suspected not everything had gone according to plan. Bending over, the Lunch Money Bandit touched his face, pulled back an eyelid, creeped under his vocabulator, and felt his heart. Feeling no signs of life, Cygnus stood up and announced to his friends that the boy was indeed dead. Burnbottom extracted the Verasect from Cardarphen's corpse. However, this caused his soul to re-enter the mortal plane. Hell Burnbottom then announced that they would go to the front of the castle to display the oncoming S.M.S.B. members what had become of Sebiscuits. Whammo volunteered to carry Sebiscuits’ body, and Burnbottom agreed. All three of them proceeded. However, Burnbottom decided to abandon them in order to go and confront the S.M.S.B., Apparating away and leaving Whammo and Cygnus to finish the trip. The victorious procession continued to march on toward the open ground. When they reached the edge of the castle, Whammo stopped, prompting the Lunch Money Bandit to do likewise. A chill began to settle over them. Master Intelligence sensed Sebiscuits’ past peril and rallied the other members to join him in saving Sebiscuits. Immediately after taking off, they were attacked by robotic fighters, as well as Hell Burnbottom himself. The latter attempted to engage Intelligence first, but the hero used his rockets to blast away and burn his enemy. Quickly recovering, Burnbottom made another failed attempt on the life of Red X. Red X and Baby Strength regrouped with the others and flew into the entrance of Bast Castle, just as Burnbottom Dispparated inside. The Battle of Bast Castle When they arrived, Burnbottom greeted them and revealed Sebiscuits’ corpse being carried by Fireball and the Lunch Money Bandit, who proceeded him. Burnbottom announced that Sebiscuits was dead and that he was killed as he ran away. He told the S.M.S.B. members that his army outnumbered them and Sebiscuits was finished, as well as Paige. Calling for no more war, Burnbottom threatened that anyone who continued to resist would be killed, but that those who came out and knelt before him would be spared. The open doorway was filling with Rocket soldiers, which Hell Burnbottom silently signaled to back away. At that moment, Sebiscuits’ soul finished its descent from Heaven’s gates and Sebiscuits jumped from Whammo’s arms as Hell Burnbottom looked on with a surprised and bewildered look. Sebiscuits’ body revived, no longer in need of a life suit to survive, and wearing his old suit he wore before joining the NoHeads in 2019. As this happened, demonstrations of shock or joy were immediately stifled, for fear. Sebiscuits immediately stood up and fired a jet of fire at Burnbottom, but the latter blocked it. Sebiscuits proceeded to fire a barrage of beams, but Burnbottom deflected them all, in turn putting up a good defense despite his surprise. At this point, Master Intelligence used his telekinesis to divert a torch off its bracket to attack Burnbottom. Lindsay and Red X then proceeded to draw their swords. Seeing this, Burnbottom realized he was greatly outnumbered. He sent the torch flying back at his attackers, and it smashed into the wall and shattered. He then rushed for a window and jumped through it, flying away in the form of a jet black stream of smoke. He took off for his private quarters in the castle. Calling him a coward, Sebiscuits fired another beam at Burnbottom, but due to his smoky state, it rebounded on a house nearby. As soon as Hell Burnbottom retreated, the Battle of Bast Castle began. Master Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman attempted to engage Whammo. However, Whammo used his telekinetic gadget to tie them, along with the other members. However, Lindsay was able to make their cords disappear. Eventually, all the members of the Elite NoHeads as well as all the Rocket soldiers were either killed or defeated. After his rematch with Sebiscuits Cardarphen, Hell Burnbottom took off for his private quarters in the castle, but he encountered Lindsay Kellerman and fought her until Master Intelligence and Red X arrived to intercede Kellerman armed with the Verasect, which they used to kill Burnbottom. The Battle of Bast Castle marked the permanent end of the NoHeads. With the NoHeads gone, the entire world looked forward to a new era of peace. Much later, Nagatha's corpse was found by the Gladiator and she was resurrected. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Duels Category:Missions of the Third NoHead War